The invention relates generally to expandable devices that can be inserted into a bone. More specifically, the invention relates to selectively-expandable bone scaffolds.
Small-tissue-insertion and -deployment tools allow access to the targeted tissue site through some minimally invasive procedures. When deployed within the targeted tissue site, such tools can assume enlarged, durable shapes. This allows cortical bone to be displaced in a desired manner and/or cavities to be created in cancellous bone without over-expansion, puncture, and/or abrasion of the structure. The tool can be left within the bone to provide additional support for the bone after expansion of the tool.
These known expandable tools can, for example, compact cancellous bone to fix a fracture, or to improve other osteoporotic and non-osteoporotic conditions of human and animal bones. These known devices, however, either lack sufficient directional control or fail to provide consistent compaction or distraction of the bone structure due to gaps in the structure of the tool.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in selectively-expandable structures that are disposable in bones.